The Dancing Shoes
by ujad
Summary: Haley is an orphaned dancer with magic all around her. She also has the biggest opportunity of her life time. A chance to be normal for once in her life time. But a mysterious meeting with someone changes that normality in an instant. If you like a little romance, and a lot of adventure this is for you. Dairy format.
1. May 25, 2014

**May 25, 2014**

 **My birthday again, nobody remembered. I live at a school for orphaned girls, but with a twist. The school was a school of dancing, mainly ballet. I am turning 15 years old and I know that today it is the day. I don't know what will happen but something will.**

 **Later**

 **It happened! Too excited to talk now.**


	2. May 26, 2014

**May 26, 2014**

 **Ok, I should probably talk about what happened yesterday. But first some background info, I have lived in this "school"-it's more like a prison-for 10 years now. My parents died when I was 1 year old and I lived with my grandmother until I was 5. Then my grandmother died, but before she did she ingrained in me a deep love for dance of any type. The one problem is the people passing me from orphanage to orphanage didn't like the way I danced everywhere, and also didn't like the way I sang everywhere also. So, finally I was placed here at Madame Lily's School of Dance for Orphaned Girls, where they thought I'd be of use, and it was a fit, and that's where I've been ever since. You might think Madame Lily would be a nice ballet teacher that loved her girls she watched. She hates us, me in particular, even though I am her star dancer, aka the dancer that gets all the star roles. All the girls wear the same blue uniform so all the kids know who we are and avoid us. You might think that the uniforms would be ok, except when you think about the fact all of them are second hand. All except for mine because I grew out of the old one and Madame Lily didn't have any bigger sizes. Most of the girls wear a black skirt and a pink top for practice. I wear a red top and a short black skirt, so I stand out because Madame Lily wants me to for some reason. The only thing that I can't do until night time is sing. Madame Lily hated it when anybody sang. Any way this entry has become way too long I'll continue tomorrow.**


	3. May 27, 2014

**May 27, 2014**

 **Ok I need to continue. Now what happened on my birthday, Oh, yes. On my birthday I was accepted in to the performance of "Swan Lake" that was being done by a group that was giving teenage dancers help for future jobs. I was chosen to be Odette. This is the only time I've seen Madame Lily be proud of me. She has been hoping for years that one of her girls would get in to a real production. I went to my first practice and realized how shabby I looked. All the girls were wearing really nice slightly see through skirts, leotards, and really nice ballet shoes. I was wearing a tank top, my black skirt, and a second hand pair of really beat up ballet shoes. The people there told me that I needed a new pair of ballet shoes, pronto. So, I told Madame Lily, and surprisingly she gave me two twenties and told me to get a pair and a new outfit as well. I went in to town and looked around. Even though I have lived in the town my whole life. I haven't been many places. The only places I was allowed was school, and the orphanage. I found a little ballet shop on the corner called Madame Lulu's ballet necessities, but I didn't look at the sign on my way in. "Madame Lulu!" I shouted when I saw who owned the shop. FYI Madame Lulu own the orphanage before Madame Lily. They forced her to retire because they thought she was too old. I was so mad when they replaced her with Madame Lily. Madame Lulu was the person that told me I would be an amazing dancer one day. I took her advice to heart and I practice every day pretty much all day. After the enthusiastic greeting Madame Lulu asked what I came in for. When I said I needed a new pair of ballet shoes and outfit. She was so excited. She kept going on about how she had saved the shoes she gave me for years and she was finally able to give them to me. I couldn't believe the outfit she grabbed off the shelf for me. It was a lavender leotard and skirt. I had never seen such a beautiful ballet outfit except on TV. The shoes she handed me were even more amazing. They were lavender just like the outfit. She said that I didn't have to pay but I did any way because Madame Lily would be suspicions if I came back with all the money. When I got back I put the left over money on Madame Lily's desk and raced into the bedroom. All the girls asked me questions. When they had stopped I told them how I had been to town and how amazing it was, because none of them had ever been. Then I told them about Madame Lulu. Almost none of them knew who she was except for my friend Lola, who was my age and knew who Madame Lulu was because we both arrived at pretty much the same time. Her parents had died in a car crash the same year my grandma died. We both have a love of dance and music. At night we sing duets to help the girls fall asleep. Any way they all asked to see what I had in the brand new ballet bag Madame Lulu had also given me. They all love the outfit and the shoes. Then we heard Madame Lily and scrambled in to our beds and pretended to be asleep. After that nothing really happened. I can't wait for the next practice!**


End file.
